Digimon: House of Horrors ::Book Two of DG Story:
by SeaChelles09
Summary: Continued story from After the Fight. What happened to Sora, Matt, and Trina in their one night in the Digiworld? What were the original digidestined like? What's inside Demon's castle? Read this next installment to find out.
1. Prolouge and Summary

Digimon 2: House of Horrors, Prologue and Information

**_Story Two of the Digimon Goddess Stories_**

_----_

_Just as things seem to be falling in place, the Digidestined seem to be getting even **more** surprises. When Tai managed to get enough backup for the cover-up scheme, he finds out that not only is Mimi going to the museum trip as him, she's moving back to Tokyo. Meanwhile, in the DigiWorld, Izzy, Yolei, T.K, and Kari get more than their share of adventures when they get swallowed up by a pit just after they found Sora. Now that both sets of Digidestined are rested and ready to go, they prepare for their, hopefully, final battle._

"Darkness. This is how I want it. This is what I want. This is how I'm going to kill you. Come to me, BlackGatomon, you traitor. Bring your cursed human too. As soon as you come to my castle, you all shall die under your own fears. Take as long as you need, I'm patient. I've been patient for the last 25 years. Come to me now, let me destroy you.

Let me, Demon, kill every single one of you digimon."

--------------------------------------

**April 16, 2006:** Almost done with the story, guys. Added a new picture, Gazimon! And BlackGatomon's FORMS!

**April 8, 2006:** I've finally finished the last chapter of the first book. If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you do. This story starts off from the point when Izzy, Tai, T.K, and Kari ran off into the bathroom, but this time we're starting from Sora, Matt, and Katrina's POV. Enjoy :3

------------------------------------------

**Pictures (more pictures will be added as the story progresses):**

(Katrina): img135(dot)imageshack(dot)us/img135/39/pic9gz(dot)png

(Adrian): img137(dot)imageshack(dot)us/img137/6673/adrian12rv(dot)png

(Gazimon's Digimon forms!): img154(dot)imageshack(dot)us/img154/6362/devimon5ml4fv(dot)png

(B.Gatomon's Digivolution FORMS!): img62(dot)imageshack(dot)us/img62/3134/bgatomon2kp9lf(dot)png


	2. Chapter 1: His Voice

_**Digimon 2: House of Horrors Series**_

**Part One: His Voice**

'_Yolei sighed. "Fine. But I'm not singing."_

"_That's okay," Matt said. "Katrina will."_

"_Huh?"_

_Everyone in the group looked at each other, than Katrina. She looked as if she had just been told to flush herself down the toilet._

"_I-I can't," she whispered._

"_Yes you can," Matt said, thrumming the strings of his guitar threateningly. "I know you can."_

_Katrina blushed again as Matt winked at her. Izzy shot Matt a dark look._

"_Um, restroom break," Kari said, noticing Izzy.'_

_----------_

* * *

_**Odeiba Junior High, 24 hours earlier**_

Katrina watched as Yolei, Tai, T.K, Kari, and Izzy got up and made their way across the building to the bathroom.

"You know he likes you?"

Katrina looked around in surprise, blushing when she realized it was only Matt.

"What?"

"Izzy," Sora said. "He likes you."

Katrina nodded. "I know that, knew that. Sometimes I thought he was only doing that to be nice because other times he'd scream 'I wish you were dead.'"

"No way!" Sora gasped. Katrina giggled.

"Well, metaphorically speaking. He never really said it; he'd just look-say it to me."

"I see," Matt said pulling out a slip of paper from his pocket. He held it out to Katrina. She looked at it.

"You said you could sing," Matt answered. "These are lyrics to my new song."

Katrina frowned as she took the paper. She opened it and read it. She looked at Matt. "This is a love song."

Matt blushed. "I know."

Sora looked at him weird. "That doesn't sound like you."

"This song also requires a female singer too."

"That also doesn't sound like you."

Matt and Sora laughed, making Katrina feel like the third-wheel. She cleared her throat, getting their attention.

"I'll sing it."

Matt and Sora stopped laughing. Matt grinned. "Atta girl. Now, are you ready?"

Katrina nodded. Matt played his guitar, a beat too slow for rock, but too intense for a ballad or blues, played; echoing around the halls.

"_I need you by my side_," Matt sang, his voice lower than his normal singing voice.

"_Forever and ever_," Katrina sang. Sora stared at Katrina, eyes open wide. Was Katrina the one who sang…or was it an angel? Matt grinned at her.

"_You're the only one for me."_

"_Because I need you…by me_!"

Sora clapped and taped her foot as the beat moved to a slow rock.

"_Baby, I need you by my side forever_," Matt sang, a grin on his face.

"_Because you're the only one for me, and I need you here, by me, by me…by me_!"

"_Days go by, gossip lie, and yet I'm sitting here waiting for you…"_

Katrina smiled at Matt as she got into the song: "_Sitting here waiting for you, heart aching it's nothing but true-"_

Matt and Katrina took deep breaths as they both sang, "_Because, baby, I love-"_

Sora frowned as Matt finished the line. Katrina was shaking.

"You didn't have to sing, y'know," Matt said, noticing Katrina's behavior. "It was only a suggestion."

"Show yourself," Katrina ordered to the walls. Sora looked at Matt with a frown.

"Katrina, honey, there isn't anyone there," Sora said. Katrina grabbed her ears as if someone had just yelled into them.

"He's here! Oh God, he's here!"

"Who is?" Sora asked, getting to her feet. "Katrina, are you okay?"

Katrina turned around to look at them. Matt was unclasping his guitar and placing it on the ground.

"Don't you get it?" Katrina said. "He's here! He's coming to get us!"

Sora stood up, walked over to Katrina and grabbed her shoulders. "Look at me Katrina. There's no one here."

Katrina looked at Sora, her violet eyes reflected doubt. As Sora released her, the campfire light went out, making Katrina shriek and duck for cover.

"_Save me from him_!"

A whooshing sound came from the blinking monitor in the computer room. Sora's brow furrowed.

"Someone's coming through."

"Katrina, calm down!" Matt said. Sora turned around and saw him holding onto her arms as the girl flailed.

"You don't understand, he'll get us!"

"Who will?" Sora asked as she kneeled down next to her, but that was a big mistake. Sora felt herself become light as a feather. Katrina was glowing, and so was Matt. What in the world was going on? Just as Sora tried to understand, her digivice glowed, sending out bright splashes of red light. Before Sora could react to her digivice, however, the middle school vanished and she was thrust into a world of darkness, clinging onto Katrina. A high wind kicked up, making Sora let go of Katrina, and Sora felt herself tumbling into a strange forest.

* * *

"Sora! Matt!"

Sora opened her eyes. All she could see in front of her were sharp blades of grass trying to poke her eyes out. She pushed herself up, now on hands and knees and brushed dirt from her elbows and tennis skirt.

"That's going to leave a nice little grass stain," she muttered.

"Sora! Matt!"

"Katrina?" Sora called as she took in her surroundings. All she could see were trees and vegetation, almost as if she were in the jungle. But, it had a familiar feel to it…

"Sora! Where are you?"

"I'm right here Katrina!" Sora called back. Within seconds, Katrina emerged from behind a tree.

"There you are! I've been looking for you and Matt!"

"Where are we?" Sora asked. She squinted her eyes. _Yup, this seems familiar alright…_

"I have no clue," Katrina said. "All I know is, we're in trouble if we can't find Matt."

"I'm right here," Matt said. Sora and Katrina ran to the voice, and found Matt sitting on small rock putting his shoes on. Sora sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness. How'd we end up here?"

"Ask her," Matt said, pointing to Katrina. Katrina chewed on her lower lip.

"Just what is this place?" Sora asked. "And how'd we get here from the school?"

"Sora, use that egg-shaped head of yours for once and take a look around," Matt growled. Sora glared at him, but did take his advice. It clicked in her head.

"No way! You're kidding me, how'd we get here…to the Digital World?"

"Like I said, ask _her_!"

Sora rounded on Katrina. "Just how on earth…or wherever we are, did we get here? That digiport has been sealed shut for days!"

Katrina took a step back. Sora could tell that she was fighting the urge to run or stay with two very ticked off teenagers.

"If you run, we'll follow," Sora assured her.

"I wasn't going to!" came the reply.

"Good," Sora huffed. "Just to let you know…"

"So, if you brought us here, you're a digidestind?"

Katrina nodded sadly.

"Where's your digivice? And digimon?"

Katrina gasped. "Oh no, I left her back in the real world!"

"What?" Matt said astounded. "You're digimon's in the real world?"

"And my digivice is in the real world too," Katrina moaned, slapping her head.

"What?" Matt and Sora exclaimed, together. "How could've _possibly_ got here _without_ a digivice?"

"It's this strange power I have," Katrina said. "But no time to explain. You guys have digimon too, right? We'll have to find them otherwise we're powerless."

"Against whom?" Matt asked. "That guy you were screaming about?"

Katrina nodded. "Yes. If I'm right, he's been waiting to attack us for a long time now. Almost ten years to be exact."

"Who?" Sora asked. Katrina looked at her.

"His name's Demon, and he's trying to kill me and B.Gatomon."

* * *

"Look, here's our apartment," T.K said.

Yolei and T.K climbed out the car and thanked Jon.

"Where do you live, Izzy?" Jon was asked.

"Wait," Izzy said, before the car door shut. "Not just yet…there's something I need to talk about before I get home."

Jon gave him a peculiar look, but he drove off after waving to Yolei and T.K. Izzy remained silent, staring blankly out of the window.

"Izzy," Jon started.

"I have this…thing going on," Izzy said. Jon took his eyes off of the road for a few seconds to look at Izzy.

"_Was bedeuten Sie_? What do you mean weird stuff?"

Izzy sighed. "For some reason, I feel like I can trust you. Like you went through the same thing."

"Why do I get the feeling _Sie sind nicht_ talking about being a Digidestined?"

A small smile broke out on Izzy's face. "I like you Germanese. It's a little hard to understand."

"_Es tut mir lied_. I mean, sorry. What's been bugging you, it couldn't have been my _Deutch_."

Izzy sighed again. "I've been having weird dreams lately."

Jon smiled. "Oh really?"

Izzy grinned. "No, not those kinds. The kinds I'm having are more…what are they called, premonitions?"

Jon nodded, his face now serious. "You can see the future in your dreams?"

Izzy nodded. "I know it sounds weird, talking to you about them. But, I think these dreams are tied to Katrina. I started getting them just after you guys moved here."

Jon nodded. "Then the Digital World is sending them to you. How far into the future did you go?"

"Well, I kind of altered it," Izzy said. "After you dropped T.K and Yolei off, you took me home."

"You changed it," Jon said. "Maybe that's why you are having these dreams. If the Digital World is sending them to you, then it must be tied to your crest."

"Knowledge?" Izzy asked. It made some sense. A smile broke out on Jon's face.

"Your crest is knowledge? That's strange, mine was earth. Mai's was fire, and Chantel's was energy. When I was a digidestined, my friends and I all had special powers too. I had a force field made of dirt, Mai was able to control the temperature, and Chantel was the strongest of us all. She had the ability to shift land and water, wind and rain. But, I guess the Digital World thought that you kids would get reckless like we did, and gave you the crests that sited your attributes and skills."

Izzy was silent. After a few minutes, Izzy pointed to a street sign.

"If you follow that sign we'll get to my house."

"You found what you needed?" Jon asked, following the direction of the street sign.

"You gave me more than I needed," Izzy smiled as they got closer to civilization. When Jon stopped his car, Izzy climbed out and bowed.

"Thanks for your time, sir," Izzy said. Jon smiled.

"Izzy, good luck. I'm picking you up first tomorrow so I can get a full encounter of your dreams."

Izzy nodded and shut the door. He waited until Jon pulled out and sighed.

"Reckless with their powers," Izzy said as he climbed the stairs to his apartment. "Katrina's a digidestined too. Sheesh, I hope I can get a decent nights rest. It's off to the Digital World tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 2: Night in the Digital World

_**Digimon 2: House of Horrors Series**_

**Part Two: A Night in the Digital World**

"_You found what you needed?" Jon asked, following the direction of the street sign._

"_You gave me more than I needed," Izzy smiled as they got closer to civilization. When Jon stopped his car, Izzy climbed out and bowed._

"_Thanks for your time, sir," Izzy said. Jon smiled._

"_Izzy, good luck. I'm picking you up first tomorrow so I can get a full encounter of your dreams."_

_Izzy nodded and shut the door. He waited until Jon pulled out and sighed._

"_Reckless with their powers," Izzy said as he climbed the stairs to his apartment. "Katrina's a digidestined too. Sheesh, I hope I can get a decent nights rest. It's off to the Digital World tomorrow."_

_

* * *

_

"It's getting a little chilly."

"Good, walking around in this school uniform when it's hot makes it really uncomfortable."

"Yes, but I'm wearing a tank top and caprice."

"So?"

"'So?' Matt, are you stupid!"

"Both of you, stop it!"

Matt and Katrina stopped arguing to look at Sora. She was huddled on top of a rock, shivering.

"I guess she totally rules out both of us," Katrina joked, smiling at Matt.

"Yeah, whatever," Matt said. He walked over to Sora, took off his jacket, and put it around her. Sora smiled at him and wrapped the jacket closer to her. Katrina watched this with a hand on her hip.

"Guess my little crush is over," she said, watching Matt and Sora. "But, I think Tai and Sora are better off. Matt's just a jerk."

"He's not all that bad."

Katrina screamed and fell over as two creatures came into view.

Sora and Matt stopped laughing to look at Katrina.

Then at the two creatures.

"Biyomon!" Sora called, jumping off of the rock.

"Gabumon?" Matt asked, astounded.

"Sora!" Biyomon called as she embraced Sora. "I_ never_ thought I'd see you again."

"You _always_ say that every time we get back together," Sora said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Matt," Gabumon said. "It's been awhile."

"Only two days," Matt said, frowning. Gabumon reached for Matt's hand and shook it.

"Two very long days. Every time I kept trying to call you, my cries never made it out."  
"It'll have to do with Owikawa's sacrifice," Katrina explained, walking to them. "He's probably keeping us out so he can rebuild the Digital World in peace."

Matt glared at her.

"How do you know this?"

Sora pulled away from her digimon and placed a hand on Matt's shoulder.

"Don't mind him," Sora told Katrina. "He's just picky with people. I don't remember seeing you at the 'big gathering' on New Years."

The 'big gathering' was when all of the digidestined around the world came together to stop MaloMyotismon. That was also the day Owikawa died and made everyone forget about digimon.

"You kept track of faces?" Matt asked.

Sora nodded. "Yup, that's how I remembered Yuri was only a few feet away from me."

Matt's face turned red. "Yuri, huh?"

"What about that crazy Mexican girl you met?" Sora asked, smirk on her face. "What was her name, Rosa?"

"She was in love with Ken," Matt argued. "And all the other digidestined were in bed."

Katrina giggled as the two argued over pointless things. Who knew they could get so jealous?

Rustle, rustle.

Katrina stopped giggling. She now realized how dark it was in the woods. Katrina checked her watch and realized it was 9 pm.

Rustle, rustle.

"Guys," Katrina said, backing away from the moving bushes. Sora and Matt stopped arguing and turned to look at the scared girl. "There's something in the bushes."

"Have no fear," Matt said, showing off. "As the male of this crew I shall check it out."

"Maybe whatever it is will pop your oversized head," Sora muttered, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I still think he has a good voice," Katrina put in. Sora looked at her.

"I didn't say he didn't have a good voice."

"Come here doggy, doggy," Matt chanted as he ruffled through bushes.

"Maturity of a two year old," Katrina said, putting a hand on her hip.

"Come here-AHHHHHHHH!"

Sora and Katrina jumped as Matt fell backwards, horror written on his face. A shadow jumped from the shadows and landed gracefully on its feet. It looked at Matt. Katrina and Sora then laughed.

"It's only Gatomon," Sora said, clutching her stomach. Katrina leaned on Sora for support as they both laughed like crazy. Matt's face was twisted in anger and humiliation. Gatomon looked at him, her tail light glinting in the twilight of the night.

"Sorry for scaring you," she said, smiling. "If anything, I was wondering what all the noise was."

"Where'd you come from, Gatomon?" Sora asked, her laughing decreasing.

Gatomon sighed. "The Real World."

Katrina and Sora stopped laughing. "The Real World?"

"Who helped you get back?" Katrina asked.

"A weird digimon, she looked like me, except she's darker."

"A dark Gatomon?" Matt asked, getting to his feet (he's finally recovered from the shock :P).

"BlackGatomon," Katrina whispered. "That's my digimon partner."

Gatomon looked at her, blinking. "Yeah, she said I could do more help here than in the Real World."

"So you, and Katrina's digimon partner are…were the only digimon still in the Real World."

"Why?" Matt asked walking over to them. "And how'd you get back?"

"I'm not sure why," Gatomon said. "But BlackGatomon sent me here with the use of Katrina's digivice."

"Katrina's digivice got you here?" Sora asked. "How?"

Gatomon shrugged.

"It must've been the whole we made when we teleported here," Matt said. "Or when she teleported us here."

"Drop it, Matt, will you?" Katrina snapped. "I want to go home."

_She's hiding something from us_, Matt thought. _And how _did_ she get us here? We've been trying for the last few days, but the gate wouldn't budge even an inch. Who_ is_ she?_

"I suppose we'll have to camp out here for the night," Sora said, stretching.

"Just like in the old days," Biyomon observed. Sora nodded.

"Okay, first we'll need to gather up wood for the fire-"

Sora paused, her eyes wide in fright.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Katrina asked, walking to her. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I thought I just did," Sora said, shaking her head. Katrina's eyebrows furrowed.

"Sora, did you just see your worst fear?"

Sora looked at the girl peculiarly and nodded. Katrina bit her lip.

"Shoot! We're in trouble, guys!"

"Why?" Matt asked, cautiously walking to her.

"He's here," Katrina said, running towards the edge of the forest. "It's Demon!"

Matt and Sora looked at each other, and then took off running after Katrina.

"Biyomon, Gabumon, Gatomon!" Sora called as she looked over her shoulder. "We have to get out of here."

"Digivolve!" Matt called. Gabumon and Biyomon stopped running, and then started glowing.

"Biyomon digivolve to…"

"Gabumon digivolve to…"

Biyomon and Gabumon stretched into larger forms as they digivolved into their champion forms.

"Birdramon!"

"Garurumon!"

Matt, Sora, and Katrina slid to a halt. Matt grabbed Katrina's wrist and pulled her onto Garurumon, then he climbed on after her.

"Birdramon and I will try to find a portal back to the Real World," Sora said. Matt looked at her and gave her thumbs up. Matt nudged Garurumon and Katrina was literally riding like the wind. Gatomon was behind Katrina guarding from the back. Katrina clutched Matt's shirt for support, but was afraid she's make them both fall of. Matt took her hands and wrapped them around him. Katrina felt herself blushing, but stable. She wouldn't fall off now.

"Who is this Demon?" Matt was shouting.

"A digimon far more evil than Apocalymon, Myotismon, or any of the Dark Masters."

"That powerful?" Matt asked, his eyes focused in front him.

"Yes," Katrina said. She hesitated before taking a deep breath. "He killed my mother when I was little."

There was silence for awhile. Katrina willed herself not to cry.

"I'm sorry," came Matt's answer.

"I'm over it now," Katrina said. "The only good thing about my mom's death is that I moved to Miami. Now I moved here and that wench Chantal is going out with my dad."

"Give her a chance," Matt said.

"Why?" Katrina asked.

"Why not?" Matt asked. "Listen, I know what it's like to live without a mom. Even now I have hopes that they'll get back together."

Katrina looked down at the ground, frowning. "She's not my mother."

"And she'll never be," Matt said. "But she's going to try to be. Give her a chance; eventually you'll be happy with her."

"Matt, I…" Katrina considered this. "Thanks."

"Sure," he said. Katrina could tell he was smiling, even though he was looking straight ahead.

"Now I know why Sora loves you so much."

Matt's face reddened. "What are you talking about?"

"And that song you wrote," Katrina continued. "I mean, oh my God. You wrote that about her, didn't you?"

Matt chuckled. "Sheesh, I guess you _do_ deserve to be a year ahead of your age."

Katrina smiled. "I have a brother."

"Okay, that was random," Matt answered.

"An older brother, I think he's about your age," Katrina said, letting the wind rip through her hair. "Technically, he's my half-brother. He's also Chantal's son."

"I see," Matt muttered. "Do you like him?"

Katrina sighed. "I love him like Kari loves Tai. It's just that he's…I dunno."

"You're jealous of him," Matt said. "Both of his parents are living, and all you have is your dad and half-brother."

"You don't have to be so harsh about it," Katrina whined.

"I'm not trying to," Matt answered. "I'm just stating the truth. Just get along with Chantal and if you can't keep your dad and brother close, okay?"

Katrina smiled. "I never thought someone would make me like Chantal. And I am jealous of Adrian."

"That's good to hear," Matt said. He paused. "Did you say Adrian?"

"A-huh, why?"

"Are you serious? 'Speedy Rocket' Wyatt is your brother?"

"Hey, how come I don't have a cool nickname?"

"Oh no," Gatomon said. "Birdramon!"

Matt stopped Garurumon, and the four of them turned to look at the sky. Birdramon was falling from the sky, but now she was Biyomon.

"Sora's going to become a wad of gum if she hits the ground," Katrina panicked.

"Go, Garurumon," Matt ordered. Garurumon sped through the forest, and jumped. Katrina caught Sora and Biyomon, but as she did, a dark force his Garurumon. Garurumon shrunk back into Gabumon, and Sora, Katrina, Matt, Gatomon, Biyomon, and Gabumon crashed to the ground.

"We'll protect you!" Biyomon said, getting to her feet. The shadows quivered slightly before a dark form appeared.

"Demon," Katrina muttered.

"Welcome back, goddess," Demon said.

"Goddess?" Matt asked. "He's not talking to you, is he?"

"It's a pet name," Katrina answered. "You won't get us!"

Just as Katrina cried out, a red flash hit the three digimon, and they became stone.

"What's going on?" Sora screamed as she ran to Biyomon.

"Gabumon!" Matt cried.

"We have to run," Katrina said looking at the frozen Gatomon. "Now!"

Matt and Sora hesitated, but quickly got up and ran. Katrina could hear Demon cackling as the three of them ran. The forest was dark, Demon could be anywhere, but Katrina's thoughts vanished as she felt herself falling. She clung onto Matt, but he fell with her. Sora shouts echoed away and Katrina and Matt fell deeper into the dark pit.


	4. Chapter 3: Darkness Preparation

_**Digimon 2: House of Horrors Series**_

**Part Three: Darkness Preparation **

"_Sora screeched as the ground below her gave way and she was falling into the cliff. Izzy grabbed her wrists and she dangled. T.K stood up and ran over to them; dropping to the ground to grabbing Sora's other wrist._

"_Don't let go," Sora begged. T.K shook his head._

"_Wouldn't dream of it!"_

"_Guys, he's coming back!" Yolei shouted._

"_What do you want us to do?" Izzy snapped and the dirt beneath him started to crumble from the weight. "Our hands are full right now!"_

_Kuwagamon flew over them again, but this time he managed to weather away the rest of the soil underneath Izzy and T.K. The ground collapsed beneath them, sending Sora, Izzy, and T.K headlong down the cliff. B.Gatomon spun around as the ground continued to be swallowed by the black pit._

"_Run for it!" B.Gatomon called, but just as Yolei and Kari took a few steps, they too were falling into the bottomless pit."_

_

* * *

_

"Yolei! Sora? Thanks goodness!"

"Mmm, Matt?"

Sora opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was Matt's face dimly lit by a nearby fire. Sora smiled and tried to sit up, but her body screamed and she plopped back down.

"Don't try moving," Matt said, checking on Yolei. "You must've fallen a hundred feet. It took us hours to heal."

"'Us'?" Sora asked. Matt nodded as he dragged Sora closer to the fire.

"Katrina and I. She's checking up on T.K and Izzy."

"Where's Kari?" Sora asked as Matt went to get Yolei.

"She's fine," Matt groaned as the unconscious Yolei was now lying next to Sora. "Although, she's keeps moaning and muttering to herself, but at least I know she's okay."

"Have you…heard from the other digimon?" Sora asked. Matt remained silent.

"We ran into Agumon," Matt whispered, now sitting next to Sora. "But he too was captured. Katrina and I ran for it and we ended up here. She keeps insisting we ambush Demon, but with no digimon, no known whereabouts or location, or anyway home it seemed suicidal. I managed to persuade her to wait until reinforcements came, but she kept muttering about her father and brother."

"They're both digidestined," Sora said. Matt stared at her.

"Speedy Rocket is a digidestined? That explains it…and you said their father was a digidestined?"  
Sora nodded, but regretted it as her neck sent a shock of pain through her nerves. "Katrina's mom _and_ dad were two of the original digidestined before us. I think Speedy's mom was a digidestined."

"Than that means they know about Demon, don't they?" Matt asked. Sora gave him a smile. She didn't want to risk nodding again.

"My…back hurts," Yolei moaned as she came back. Matt leaned over her and felt her head for bruises.

"You're lucky you're wearing that helmet of you," Matt teased. Yolei sat up, rubbing her back.

"Shut up. Where's everyone else?"

"Yolei, aren't you in pain?" Sora asked. Yolei looked at her.

"Sort of, but nothing serious. I guess it must be luck of the 'drobe, huh?"

"Not for me," Sora said, also sitting up. She had to ignore of the pain that were being sent to her brain to even move. "I'm wearing a tennis skirt and shirt."

"Matt?"

"Over here, Katrina!" Matt called back. Soon enough, Katrina appeared from behind some bushes with T.K and Izzy in tow.

"Is that everyone?" Katrina asked Sora.

"Everyone who came, that is," Sora said. "I thought Tai or Joe would be here."

"Aren't we good enough?" Izzy said, pretending to be offended. Sora tried to cross her arms over her chest, but nerve signals to the brain stopped her.

"No," Sora teased. "And how come you're not paralyzed?"

"I landed on Katrina," T.K said.

"And I landed on T.K," Izzy added.

"And I thought a Monochromon had landed on me," Katrina giggled.

"Are you calling us fat?" Izzy and T.K said in unison.

"I'm calling you heavy," Katrina was now laughing. "And I think_ I'm_ the one that's paralyzed!"

"Let me fix that for you," T.K said, seething. Katrina jumped away as T.K reached for her. The others laughed as T.K tried desperately to catch Katrina, but she was giggling and running out of his reach.

"You call yourself a basketball player?"

"What are you?" T.K asked. "A dancer?"

"I'm a volleyball player!" Katrina called back.

Yolei rolled her eyes. She stood up and walked over to Kari's still unconscious body.

* * *

"Ugh, it's freezing!"

Davis clutched onto Ken for support as he pointed and laughed at Adrian. Adrian clawed his way out of the 8ft end of the pool and panted as he lay on the linoleum floor.

"I'll get you," Adrian panted. "As soon as I take off all these heavy clothes."

Davis let go of Ken and started running. "Try and get me!"

Adrian gave Davis a smirk as he threw off his soggy hoodie and shorts, and caught Davis within seconds in his boxers.

"No, don't!" Davis pleaded as Adrian dragged him towards the pool. "I-I can't swim!"

"Liar!" Adrian said as he threw Davis into the pool. "Run! Davis is it!"

"Every man for himself!" Tai laughed as Ken and Adrian took off running. Davis climbed out of the pool and shivered, but he chased them.

It was no wonder they were _so_ sick the next morning.

* * *

Katrina flinched as sunlight invaded her dreams. She rolled over and tried to block out the sun, but it was useless. Katrina opened her eyes and looked up. The sun was only beginning to rise.

"Just one more day, Tenaiko," she muttered to herself as she sat up and stretched. She looked around her and found she and Sora were sharing a small blanket. Sora was lying on her side, totally undisturbed by the light.

"Oh, Katrina you're up," Katrina's digimon, BlackGatomon, said. Katrina yanked the blanket off of Sora, and Sora stirred.

"Get up, Sora," Katrina muttered. "We were supposed to guard last night."

"Hmm?" Sora remarked as she sat up. She snatched the blanket from Katrina and wrapped it around her. "It's so cold."

"It looks like we still have time," Katrina answered. "Let's round up some food."

Sora nodded in agreement. "Okay. Um, Katrina? Are you ready to face Demon today?"

Katrina paused. Sora bit her lip, had she said something wrong?

"It'll be like looking death in the eye," Katrina said. She turned to look at Sora, and she was smiling. "I'm scared, but if it's what we have to do to rescue the digimon, I'll do it."

Sora smiled back. "Okay, let's go before everyone else wakes up."

"Too late for that," Katrina moaned as T.K woke up and started yelling at Matt for taking up the entire blanket.

* * *

_Ah-choo_!

"Didn't I tell you _not_ to run around in anything but wet swimming trunks?"

"S-sorry bister Jon. Dis cold is _ah-choo_!"

"Save it Davis," Mr. Jon said, sighing. "The only one that's not sick is Adrian. Tell me why?"

"Because he was too quick to catch and he didn't get thrown into the pool as often," Tai answered. He wasn't as sick as Davis, but he wasn't well enough to move around too much either. Ken shivered. Jon sighed.

"I'm going to have to take Ken to the hospital. Adrian, as you're the only one that's available you're going to go to the Rice Museum with Mimi and Monty."

"Righteous!" Adrian called out. Tai, Davis, and even Ken, gave him a weird look. "What? My sister says that all the time."

"I prefer 'perfecto' better," Tai grinned.

"I dink 'prodigidous' bedder," Davis sniffed.

"It's 'prodigious,' Davis," Tai corrected. Davis looked at him.

"I know, dat's whad I sad, 'prodigidious.'"

Tai rolled his eyes. Adrian laughed at them.

"Seeing as I'm a very nice person and can't stand to see you guys suffer," Adrian said, getting weird looks from the other guys. "I'll bring you guys something."

"I knew you weren'd a bad guy!" Davis exclaimed.

"But," Adrian said, a huge grin on his face. "You'll have to pay for it. I'll bring you stuff, but you'll have to pay me."

"What?" Tai said. "But you're the son of a neurosurgeon! You have the money to pay for it."

"Well, time to go," Adrian said, pocketing a wallet and his digivice. His crest was hanging from a belt loop.

"Do you really need that?" Tai asked, frowning. Adrian turned to look at him

"Can never be too careful. Get well soon," Adrian waved at them and left the room. He ran down two flights of stairs and down a long hallway to room number '201.' He cleared his throat and then knocked on the door. It opened and a girl poked her head out.

"Are you the only one?"

"Yes, I am," Adrian answered. "You're Mimi Tachikawa, right?"

Mimi smiled at him. "Yes, let me get daddy and we can go."

"Take your time," Adrian said. He hoped Mimi couldn't hear his heart pounding in his chest.

* * *

"Okay, so Kari knows where his lair is, why don't we go?"

"Because it could be a trap," Matt answered Yolei. "We don't know if he wants us to come."

"The only option we have," Katrina said. "Is to go storm his hideout, conquer our worst fear, and get the hell out of there with the digimon."

"Watch your mouth!" Sora snapped.

"There's just one problem in your plan," Matt tested. "One: we have no clue what to expect in his headquarters, Two: we have no clue if we'll ever _find_ it, Three: what if one of us gets killed, and Four: the plan could just get us captured instead of saving the digimon."

"Oh, really?" Katrina snapped at Matt. "And what do you suggest me do, pretty-boy? Wait and get captured? Try to find a way out, even though we have no clue where we are?"

"I was stating we shouldn't be rash," Matt shouted at Katrina.

"Well, be more specific!" Katrina shouted back. They were shooting daggers at each other through their eyes. "And you don't have to yell at me!"

"How about I let my fists do the talking?"

"Enough you two!"

Matt and Katrina turned to look at Izzy. He was looking at his digivice.

"Katrina's right, we can't just sit here in wait," Izzy stated. "But, Matt's right too. It could very well be a trap."

"Then what do you suggest we do, Izumi?" Matt rounded on him. Katrina pushed Matt.

"Lay off, Ishida," she growled. "He's trying to help out!"

Matt sighed. "Whatever."

"She fills in Tai's spot pretty well, doesn't she?" Yolei whispered to Kari. Kari giggled.

"She has the temper and attitude. All she needs is the goggles!"

"Well, some of us are going to stay here," Katrina said, finally. "The rest go into the castle."

"Both ideas are scary," Yolei brought up. "Either way, we can be victims of Demon's attack."

"I'm not too sure about the people who go in the castle," Katrina said. "But the rest of us who stay out here will have to find a screen to get back home."

"Well, who goes where?" Kari asked.

"I'm going to go into the castle," Katrina said.

"I'll go with you," Izzy said, seriously.

"Great, Yolei and I are coming too," Kari said. Yolei frowned but said nothing.

"No," Sora said. "BlackGatomon, and T.K will go with Izzy and Katrina."

Kari opened her mouth to protest, but Yolei beat her to the punch. "What! But, we can handle it!"

Sora raised an eyebrow. "Yolei, Kari, Matt, and I will stay behind."

"But, I know where the lair is!" Kari argued. Sora sighed.

"Fine, Kari you go with them. And," Sora said as Yolei opened her mouth. "We need a strong leader in our group."

"You call Yolei a strong leader?" Matt teased. "As opposed to me?"

"We're going," Yolei said, pulling Matt by his ear. "C'mon Sora!"

Sora gave Katrina, Izzy, Kari, T.K, and BlackGatomon a wave of good luck before following Matt and Yolei. Katrina sighed and turned to the remaining three digidestined and her digimon.

"Ready? Let's go!"


	5. Chapter 4: Attack at the Museum

_**Digimon 2: House of Horrors Series**_

**Part Four: Attack at the Museum **

""_But, I know where the lair is!" Kari argued. Sora sighed._

"_Fine, Kari you go with them. And," Sora said as Yolei opened her mouth. "We need a strong leader in our group."_

"_You call Yolei a strong leader?" Matt teased. "As opposed to me?"_

"_We're going," Yolei said, pulling Matt by his ear. "C'mon Sora!"_

_Sora gave Katrina, Izzy, Kari, T.K, and BlackGatomon a wave of good luck before following Matt and Yolei. Katrina sighed and turned to the remaining three digidestined and her digimon._

"_Ready? Let's go!""_

_----------_

**I'd like to devote this story to my two dedicated readers **_Money makes me Smile_** and **_CrazygirlHaley5555_. **Thanks you guys!**

**

* * *

**

"Oh, it's so beautiful in here!"

"Hey, let's check out the souvenir store now."

"Oh, come on, Adrian! Just five more minutes," Mimi crooned. Adrian sighed, exasperated.

"You said that two hours ago."

"Opps, I guys I didn't realize the time!"

"Really," Adrian muttered under his breath. _For a pretty girl, she _is_ pretty ditzy. Then again, Tai's already warned me about that._

"Hey Adrian, look at those wax models!" Mimi pointed. "They look kind of like digimon!"

Adrian turned to yell at her about not talking about digimon so openly in public but froze when he caught half a dozen digimon hovering above the display of sweet rice cakes.

"Those are digimon!" Adrian called as the winged monkey-like digimon turned to look at Mimi. "They're Vilemon!"

"I remember those," Mimi frowned. "Last time I saw them was against the battle with Piedmon."

"Nightmare shocker!" the six of them cried. Adrian pushed Mimi over, three of the electric balls hitting him in his arm and shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Mimi gasped. Adrian grunted as he sat up. Mimi hissed as she saw all the blood running down his arm.

"I think it's broken," Adrian groaned. "We have to get out."

"How?" Mimi said, but the Vilemon were already preparing for their next attack. "This way!" Mimi grabbed Adrian's good arm and dragged him into the next store: the souvenir shop.

"It took us a while to get in here," Adrian joked as Mimi rummaged for gift towels. She wrapped his arm and put it into a sling. Adrian grinned at her.

"Are you a doctor?"

"Learned it from a friend named Joe," Mimi said as she looked over the counter at the Vilemon. "They haven't realized we're in here yet."

"How'd they get to the Real World?" Adrian wondered. "Well, at least we can say the world hasn't forgot about the digimon."

"We'll worry about that later," Mimi argued. "We have to find a way to get _our_ digimon here."

"Of course," Adrian said. He popped his head over the counter and looked around. A grin appeared on his face as he located a laptop next to the register. "Do you think they'd mind?"

"Who, the workers?" Mimi asked, frowning. "They're on their lunch break, I think."

"Great," Adrian said, looking around. "Then we can pull up a digiport and bring our digimon here."

"We can't do that!" Mimi said. "The Vilemon are ready to attack us, and we don't have the D-3 necessary to open the gate!"

"Think again," Adrian smirked as he reached into his belt and pulled out a tan D-3. Mimi's mouth opened in surprise.

"How-but-when did you-?"

"C'mon," Adrian grabbed Mimi's wrist and pulled her over to the laptop.

"Digiport open," Adrian called as he held his digivice to the screen.

"Shoot, they're coming at us!" Mimi whined. Adrian bit his lip. He pulled Mimi closer to her, and they both were flying through the digiport…into the Digital World.

* * *

"It's so dark."

"Just keep walking, Gatomon told me to keep going."

"Yeah, I'm still getting over that," Katrina's voice said, a little shaky. "I mean, how can the digimon communicate with you? I even_ saw_ Gatomon turn to stone!"

"They're not dead," Izzy's voice said. "They're technically out of submission, but only physically. Maybe they were able to contact Kari mentally."

"You hear that?" T.K voice called. "Izzy's calling you mental, Kari!"

"That's not what he meant," BlackGatomon sighed.

"Look, there's a faint light coming up ahead!"

"Where, Kari?" Izzy's voice asked. "I can't see anything."

"I see it too," Katrina voice sounded excited. Who wouldn't be, after walking, what seemed like days, in darkness.

"I can't see anything," T.K said annoyed. "I still don't-oof!"

"Sorry, T.K," BlackGatomon said. "T.K?"

"Where'd he go?" Katrina said, a little panicked. "Izzy?"

"Here."

"Kari?"

"I'm right-oof!"

"She fell," BlackGatomon's voice wavered. "The ground swallowed her up and ate her!"

"Déjà vu," Katrina muttered, but laughter filled the darkness.

"_Welcome digidestined, and goddesses…"_

"Demon!" Katrina shouted. "Why are you doing this? Stop it at once!"

"_You're being absurd, goddess. The Dark Masters and Myotismon got their fair share of laughs and fun, now it's my turn_."

"Katrina!" Izzy called as he felt the ground open up beneath him. Katrina reached forward and grabbed onto the collar of his shirt.

"Izzy, what's going on?"

"What does he mean by goddess?"

Katrina snickered. "You're dangling for your life not knowing what's lurking at the bottom of the hole and you're worried about my pet name?"

"It's not a pet name," Izzy said. "You're either covering something up or he knows something we don't."

Katrina bit her lip, but the distraction cost her. Katrina slipped forward and Izzy and Katrina were falling for their lives.

"Katrina!" BlackGatomon called, but the ground above had already sealed itself. Gatomon was left in the darkness with Demon.

And Katrina was falling deep below the ground.

* * *

**_Note_**: Sorry this chapter is so short! You'll probably read this and say "_That's it? What a waste of a chapter_!" But now I've set the stage and it's easier for me to continue the story. Instead of alternating between one group and the other, I'm going to use the next few chapters _ONLY_ for the group inside Demon's castle. Mimi and Adrian will appear later on in the story. Happy reading,

-Katrina Izumi09 **:-D**


	6. Chapter 5: Hope and Light’s Worst Fear

_**Digimon 2: House of Horrors Series**_

**Part Five: Hope and Light's Worst Fear**

""_It's not a pet name," Izzy said. "You're either covering something up or he knows something we don't."_

_Katrina bit her lip, but the distraction cost her. Katrina slipped forward and Izzy and Katrina were falling for their lives._

"_Katrina!" BlackGatomon called, but the ground above had already sealed itself. Gatomon was left in the darkness with Demon._

_And Katrina was falling deep below the ground."_

_

* * *

_

"Katrina? Get up! You've slept long enough!"

Katrina moaned as she realized she was only having really bad dreams.

But her bruises weren't.

"Ow, Izzy, stop it!" Katrina snapped as he shoved her one more time. "My legs and arms hurt enough."

"That wasn't from me," Izzy said as Katrina opened her eyes. "We plummeted down a _long_ way."

Katrina looked at Izzy and smiled. He had nasty scratches on his face, and minor cuts in his sweater. His face was smudged with dirt and his clothes were slightly dampened by the water in the dungeon. Katrina probably looked the same, and she could feel bruises _on_ her bruises.

"What?" he asked, noticing her grin.

"You look like you've just got in a fight with a razor blade," Katrina said, laughing. Izzy managed a smile.

"Really? You should see the way _you_ look! You look like you had a dispute with a pair of tweezers!"

Katrina and Izzy's laughing slowly died down due to the pain the bruises and cuts were causing.

"So, any ideas on how to escape?" Katrina finally asked. Izzy looked at her.

"Katrina, what did Demon mean by goddess?"

Katrina sighed. "I told you, it doesn't matter right now?"

"When will it?" Izzy asked. "What are you hiding?"

"All you need to know right now," Katrina said, angrily. "Is that I'm one of the good guys. When it's time, I'll tell you."

"So, are you really a goddess?" Izzy asked, standing up.

"Yes," Katrina said. "And no. Satisfied?"

Izzy nodded. "Alright then, let's go look for the other two."

"Hello? Anybody here?"

Echoes bounced off the stone walls of Demon's castle. The caller frowned, a little scared.

"I'm already scared from hearing my own voice," Kari muttered. She continued walking down the dank and eerie corridor. Kari wrapped her arms around herself, shivering.

"I can't be scared, I can't be scared," she chanted, but her foot caught on something and she bowled over. Kari felt her knees scratch as she connected with the stone floor. She rolled over on her back to examine her knee, but gasped when she saw what she had tripped over.

"TK!"

Kari scrambled over and kneeled next to the fallen boy.

"TK, I'm so glad you're-oh my!" Kari's mouth dropped open as she rolled him over. TK's face had been rubbed away.

Now there was a bloody mess for his face.

Kari dropped his and screamed, standing up and leaning against the wall for support.

"No, not TK!"

Kari turned her back on him and ran down the passage way. She found three more silhouettes up ahead, all of them lying face-down on the ground. Kari slowed as she neared one. She rolled over the body and frowned.

"Sora," she said sadly. She rolled over the other two and her eyes started to tear up.

"Yolei, Matt."

Kari's tear mingled with the Yolei's bloody face, causing the blood to land on Kari's yellow pants.

"He got you guys," Kari said. "I'm so sorry. I'm scared now. I don't have my friends to help me anymore. I'm so scared; I don't know what to do…"

"Kari…"

The girl stopped crying and looked up. "Izzy?"

"Kari…you have to wake up…"

Kari blinked in confusion. The voice seemed to come from her head. But, why'd it sound like Izzy?

"Kari, you have to stop being afraid. You have to wake up."

The voice was stronger now, and when she looked down at her arms at Yolei's body, it was actually her body from 4 years ago…and she was grinning at her with a complete face.

"I'm here for you, Kari," her little self said. Kari smiled.

"Gatomon…"

"Now, go back to your friends. Just close your eyes and open them."

Kari nodded and closed them. She felt a strange sensation and when she opened them, Katrina's face was the first thing she saw.

"She did it, Izzy!" Katrina said. "Her eyes are normal again!"

"What do you mean my eyes are normal again?" Kari asked as Katrina and Izzy helped her stand up.

"You were being manipulated by Demon," Katrina explained. "When someone's under his control their eyes turn grey and their pupils contract so that their only the size of a puncture wound. But, you broke free of his spell!"

Kari blinked. "I…didn't go anywhere?"

Katrina shook her head. "No, it was only in your head. I'm so glad we found you in time. You were fidgeting like crazy, I was afraid we lost you."

"What did you see?" Izzy asked, curious. Kari sighed.

"Well, I saw TK, Sora, Yolei, and Matt's mangled bodies."

"But not ours?" Katrina asked. Kari shook her head.

"Nope, how come?"

"He uses your greatest fears to generate an image to make his manipulation tactics believable," Izzy stated.

"In other words," Katrina said looking at Kari's puzzled face. "He makes a little movie in your head so real that you think it's happening."

Kari nodded. "I see. So my greatest fear is seeing my friends dead?"

Katrina shook her head, stroking Kari's hair. "Your greatest fear is being alone."

It hit Kari, she knew that was true. Being alone was her greatest fear. Kari looked down at her yellow pants. No blood.

"Well," Izzy said. "Let's move on and find TK, then we can get out of here."

Katrina nodded. "Righteous, let's get moving."

Katrina walked ahead and Izzy and Kari looked at each other.

"Did she just say 'righteous'?"

Izzy shrugged. "She's been saying that since we dropped in. Literally."

* * *

"This place really needs a makeover."

TK looked around him at the stony walls and burning torches hanging from the walls, lighting the halls.

"The medieval look is _so_ out."

TK paused as he heard a noise.

"I don't think those are the interior decorators," he frowned, but ran down the hall towards the noise. He slowed down when he saw shadows slither across the walls. He turned the corner and his eyes widened.

"Patamon!"

"Patamon digivolve to…Angemon!"

"Don't do it!" TK cried, but it was too late. Angemon and Devimon were deep in battle.

"TK, run!" Matt called. TK squinted his eyes and he could see Matt running to him from behind Angemon.

"Matt! What are you doing? You'll get yourself killed!"

Of course, that was meant to be a joke.

But it did happen.

Devimon laughed maliciously. "Evil wing!"

A string of red light shot through Angemon, blood and angel feathers spattered the wall behind him. TK eyes grew wide in horror.

"ANGEMON!"

Devimon cackled and turned on Matt. "Your turn, boy."

"Run Matt!" TK said. Matt ran to him.

"TK, I'm so glad you're-"

Matt's eye reflected pain as Devimon appeared behind him. "Boo."

Devimon's hand shot through Matt, covering TK in his blood. Blood dribbled down Matt's chin as Devimon drew his hand back out. Matt gave a weak smile at TK.

"I love you, lil bro."

"MATT!" TK said as he caught his brother's fallen corpse. Tears were running down TK's face. "No, you're not dead! You're not dead, you're to stubborn to die this way!"

Devimon cackled again, licking Matt's blood off of his hand. "I serve to kill your two loved ones."

TK bit his lip, trying to keep the tears from falling, but they just fell harder. "My greatest fear is losing my two greatest friends. But, I'm not going to let this moment ruin my life."

Devimon blinked in confusion as TK stood up, clothes drenched in blood and tears. TK threw off his hat and put it over Matt's face. TK took out his digivice and held it up to Devimon. The digimon cringed as light shot out of the green D3 at him.

"Give me back my brother," TK growled. "And my digimon!"

"They're both gone," Devimon said. "You have nothing to live for!"

"I'm not scared anymore," TK shouted. "Demon should know better than to try and trick me. Some fears scare people, some fears piss us them off. This is one of them!"

Devimon started burning, steam rising from him. "But, this can't be!"

"Get the hell away from me!" TK shouted and the light from hid D3 grew brighter. Devimon finally gave his final screech and burst into flame. The light from the D3 faded lower and lower until it went out. TK slid to the ground, panting.

"TK…"

TK looked up and turned around. Kari was standing above Matt's lifeless body, and she picked up TK's hat. Matt's body vanished as Kari stood up and walked to TK. She held out his hat to him. TK stood up and walked to her, reaching out for his hat.

"Matt and Angemon will always be there for you," Kari said. TK nodded, his hand hovering above his hat. Was this a trick?

"I know."

Kari smiled vaguely and put her hand on top of his. TK knew this wasn't a trick.

"Are you ready to come back?"

TK nodded weakly. Kari thrust the hat into TK's hands.

"Close your eyes, and let go."

TK nodded, and took in a shaky breath. He closed his eyes and felt a weird sensation spread through him. He opened his eyes and found Izzy, Katrina, and Kari smiling at him.

"There are those lovely blue eyes," Katrina said, smiling happily. Kari helped TK stand up, and she explained the situation to him.

"I already know," TK said. "I just-"

TK looked down at his shirt and sighed happily. There was no blood on his shirt.

"Are we all here?" Kari asked.

"Present and accounted for," Izzy said.

"What now?" TK asked, adjusting his hat on his head.

"We go in for the kill," Katrina said, pointing down the hallway. "Literally."


	7. Chapter 6: Izzy's Worst Fear

_**Digimon 2: House of Horrors Series**_

**Part Six: Izzy's Worst Fear**

""_There are those lovely blue eyes," Katrina said, smiling happily. Kari helped TK stand up and she explained the situation to him._

"_I already know," TK said. "I just-"_

_TK looked down at his shirt and sighed happily. There was no blood on his shirt._

"_Are we all here?" Kari asked._

"_Present and accounted for," Izzy said._

"_What now?" TK asked, adjusting his hat on his head._

"_We go in for the kill," Katrina said, pointing down the hallway. "Literally.""_

_

* * *

_

"How do you think the others are doing?"

"Kari, you've already asked that question eight times!"

Kari frowned and looked at TK. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried."

"I know," he said. "But it's sort of annoying."

"Sort of?" Katrina repeated, yawning. "Hey Izzy, what time is it? How much time do we have left?"

The boy frowned at his watch and he shook it a few times. "Looks like it's jammed."

"That's just great," Katrina said. "Now we don't know if we're over the time limit."

"We can't be," Kari said, but doubted it. "Well, if we were we know Yolei, Matt and Sora wouldn't leave without us."

"We can't have them chasing after us either," Izzy said. "It took a lot of energy to bring you two back."

"Well, instead of focusing on the time," Katrina explained. "Let's focus on where Demon is hiding out."

"It'll have to be in the heart of the castle," TK said. "It's always like that in movies."

"I'm telling Matt to take you off of horror movies," Katrina said sarcastically. "But, you could be right. At least we have something to shoot for."

"So, which way do we go?" Kari asked looking around. "We don't know which way is north or south."

"What we do know," Katrina said. "Is all the walls look the same."

"Wait a minute," Izzy said, walking over to the wall. He ran his fingers down a stone. "I think we've passed this area. I remember this chip in this wall."

TK threw his hands in the air. "That's just great. We're walking in circles. What else could go wrong?"

Izzy put his ear to the wall and knocked. "It's hollow."

The wall then opened up and Izzy fell in which a gasp of surprise. The wall then sealed shut behind him.

"You jinxed it, TK," Kari said, petrified. Katrina ran to the wall and banged on it.

"Izzy! Come back!"

"Did you see that?" TK said, running next to Katrina. "It swallowed him up!"

"This is bad," Katrina said. "He's the only one, besides me, who hasn't been manipulated yet! We have to get to him!"

"He'll be fine," Kari said. "But in the meantime, we have to find another way around. That wall doesn't look like it'll budge."

"Which was?" Katrina asked. Kari swiveled her head, looking around. "This way," Kari pointed.

"Let's go," Katrina said as she took off down the hallway.

* * *

"Where am I?"

"Child…what is your name?"

"Why's it so dark? And what happened?"

"You're name, child…"

"Huh? Who are you?"

"Ha-ha, I asked you first."

Izzy moaned as he sat up. It was dark and he couldn't see anything. He could hear shuffling and a light flickered on in front of him. A grey digimon, a Floramon to be exact, was looking at him. "Nice of you to drop in."

"Haha," Izzy said sarcastically. "That was so funny I forgot to laugh."

"Don't be like that, child," the Floramon said. Izzy sat up, frowning at the small digimon.

"I have every right to be suspicious; you're one of Demon's henchmen."

"Shh," Floramon shushed. "Don't say the Dark Lord's name so openly. You'll only get your tongue cut off."

"What's going on here?" Izzy said. "The last time I was told to be careful of what I say, I had my curiosity and crest stolen from me."

Floramon sighed. "You ought to be careful of what you do, young boy. You have much to learn."

"I've learned not to trust digital strangers," Izzy argued. "Now, where are my friends?"

"They've left you," Floramon said. "They're looking for the digimon right now."

Izzy's eyes narrowed. "I won't believe you."

Floramon sighed again and waved his hand. A large wisp of smoke appeared. Floramon waved his hands again and an image was playing on the cloud.

"…what about Izzy?" TK was saying.

"He can take care of himself-" Katrina said. She was storming down the hallway.

"We could try the wall again," TK said. Katrina shook her head.

"No, we've already tried the wall. Just forget about it, okay?"

Izzy's face fell and he sighed.

"Seen enough?" Floramon said waving his hands again. The cloud vanished. Izzy nodded.

"So, what do you want with me?"

Floramon smiled. "Just your knowledge of the digidestined. And the whereabouts of the goddess."

Izzy looked up. "Goddess? You mean Katrina-"

Floramon nodded. "Yes, she's a rebel goddess of Demon. She's evil, Koushiro Izumi. I need you to help me destroy her."

Izzy nodded. "Okay, I'll help you. What do you need to know?"

Floramon grinned. "Excellent. Tell me, what is she like?"

"She's very sadistic," Izzy said. "And she tends to play around too much. She has a short-temper and she's smart."

"_Too_ smart?" Floramon urged. "Didn't you ever wonder why she was so smart? She uses evil to cheat."

"That's unfair," Izzy said. "It's not right."

"Exactly," Floramon said. "Now then, tell me more."

"Well," Izzy said, and then pondered about something. "Wait, why did Demon kill Mai Tenaiko anyway?"

The air wavered slightly, making Izzy uncomfortable.

"…_Don't trust him…_"

Izzy shivered slightly as a voice whispered in his ear. Floramon cleared his throat.

"She, too, was a rebel goddess. Now then tell me more about Katrina."

"Well, I-"

"Izzy!" the wall crumbled down and Katrina was standing there. "Don't tell him anymore!"

"You brat," Floramon shouted. "I was so close to getting him!"

"He won't join your side," Katrina shouted back, face contorted in anger and rage. "My family made that mistake, and now _I_ have to pay for it!"

"You won't escape," Floramon said, and he glowed in a bright light.

"Flora ultimate digivolve too…Blossomon!"

Katrina took a step back. "What are you going to do?"

"Kill you," Blossomon thundered. "Thorn whip!"

The spiny vines bore down on Katrina and struck her in her side. She gave a painful gasp before falling to her knees. Izzy took a step to her.

"Don't," Katrina said, standing up and turning to him. "You've put yourself in enough danger as it is."

"I didn't know," Izzy said. "Floramon, I mean Blossomon, tricked me-"

"I told you to be careful around Demon's henchmen," Katrina said as the spiny thorns struck her again, this time in her back. She gave a small scream before collapsing again.

"This is how it's going to end," Katrina said, shaking. "I can't feel my legs."

"Katrina," Izzy said, running to her and grabbing her shoulders. "This is it. This is my greatest fear. Using my knowledge to _hurt_ people. Getting people injured because of my recklessness."

Katrina smiled weakly at him, blood trickling from the corners of his mouth. "Sometimes, we can't all be perfect. Knowledge is a gift, and a curse. It depends on how we use it. Whether you meant to hurt someone or not, that's how you get over it. I want you to remember, right now, about how smart you are, Izzy. This isn't the first time you've given up on curiosity. Now, beat Blossomon at his own game. Avenge me, will you?"

"You're not going to die," Izzy said, but Katrina's smile gave way.

"Thorn whip!"

The thorn whip collided with Katrina's back, she coughed and blood splashed onto Izzy's face and sweater.

"You're my best friend ever," Katrina said before falling limp in his arms.

"No!" Izzy said. "You can't die because of me!"

"You're next, boy," Blossomon said. "And to think I almost had you helping me out too."

Izzy stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"No," Izzy said, looking up at the ultimate digimon with hatred in his face. "You tricked me, you took my best friend away from me, and now you're going to pay for it."

Blossomon laughed. "And what will a puny kid like you do?"

"This," Izzy said as he took out his digivice. "Go back to hell where you came from you grey beast!"

A small purple light flared from above Izzy's heart. His crest of knowledge was appearing. Blossomon covered his face with the little buds on the end of his whips.

"You'll die just like she did," the digimon screamed but he was already beginning to burn.

"No Blossomon," Izzy said. "You're going to die. Be gone!"

The digimon crumbled and melted until the only thing left was steam rising from the ground where the large digimon had stood seconds before."

Izzy sighed and fell to his knees, kneeling next to Katrina. Tears splashed on her face as Izzy cried.

"Izzy…"

"Are you okay…?"

Izzy wiped his face and looked over his shoulder. TK and Kari were looking at him.

"She's gone," Izzy said. Kari shook her head.

"No, she's waiting for you out here. Come on, take our hands and close your eyes."

Izzy stood up and walked to the two kids. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. A strange sensation spread from his heart to his fingertips, and when he opened his eyes he was flat on his back, TK, Kari, and Katrina all looking down at him.

"Welcome back," Kari said, helping him to his feet. Izzy threw his arms around Katrina and embraced her. The girl stood in shock.

"Um, Izzy? What're you doing?"

"I'm so sorry," Izzy said. "I promise I won't kill you again."

Katrina gave Kari and TK a puzzled look, but they just stared.

"Okay then," Katrina said. "I promise I won't get killed by you."

"Best friends?" Izzy asked.

Katrina smiled. She linked her pinky through his.

Kari turned to TK. "How come we don't have a cool thing like that?"

"Because then we'd have to share it with Davis," Kari giggled. TK nodded.

"Oh yeah."

"So, where to now?" Katrina asked.

"_Hahaha, welcome. I see you passed my challenges."_

"Demon?" Kari asked. Katrina nodded, her eyes narrowed.

"Demon."

"_I think you are worthy of seeing me. Come now, take a step forward."_

"Do we trust him?" Kari asked, shivering. TK nodded.

"Just do what he says," TK said, taking a step forward. He immediately dissipated.

"TK!" Kari called, but Katrina pushed her in after him. Katrina nodded at Izzy and they both stepped through. They were in a nice well lit room, more like a study. Bookshelves and portraits of digimon, mostly evil ones, lined the wall.

"That's Devimon," TK said, pointing to one. "And Myotismon. Etemon, MetalSeadramon, and even Piedmon!"

"Puppetmon," Izzy said, looking at another one. "Machindramon, Vademon, LadyDevimon, MaloMyotismon, Mummimon, Daemon, and is that a Devimon?"

"That's IceDevimon," Katrina said, knowingly. "And that's Demon."

Izzy followed her finger to a picture by Piedmon. He frowned. "That looks like Apocalymon."

"Except without the big cube-thing on his feet," TK added. Katrina nodded.

"It is Apocalymon. He was known as Demon in my mom and dad's time."

Kari, TK, and Izzy looked at her.

"How's that possible," TK asked. "We've already fought him."

"Either way," Kari said. "Demon's waiting for us."

"Hahaha, welcome digidestined. Please, turn around."

TK, Kari, Katrina, and Izzy spun around and the first thing they say was a cage of light with BlackGatomon trapped inside.

"Free her right now!" Katrina shouted. Demon cackled.

"You're on my arena now. _You_ have to do what I say."

"Never," Katrina said, but her eyes started changing from violet to grey. She shook her head, but it only clouded further.

"She's changing," Kari said, running next to Katrina. "Katrina, come back! We need you!"

TK and Izzy turned to Demon. "Release our digimon."

Demon laughed. "Such pests, you digidestined, but you guys are a lot cuter and well-dressed than the last digidestined."

"I bet you say that to all of them," TK smirked. Demon's laughter ceased, and he sent a force at TK. TK stumbled backwards.

"You okay?" Izzy asked. TK nodded.

"We have to be careful," TK said. "He's a lot powerful than our last enemies."

Izzy nodded. "This guy wants to kill us."


	8. Chapter 7: Katrina's Darkest Memory

_**Digimon 2: House of Horrors Series**_

**Part Seven: Katrina's Darkest Moments**

_**Note:** Hang in there guys, I'm almost done with the book!_

"_TK an Izzy turned to Demon. "Release our digimon."_

_Demon laughed. "Such pests, you digidestined, but you guys are a lot cuter and well-dressed than the last digidestined."_

"_I bet you say that to all of them," TK smirked. Demon's laughter ceased, and he sent a force at TK. TK stumbled backwards._

"_You okay?" Izzy asked. TK nodded._

"_We have to be careful," TK said. "He's a lot powerful than our last enemies."_

_Izzy nodded. "This guy wants to kill us.""_

_

* * *

_

"Katrina…"

"M-mommy?"

"Katrina, honey. What's the matter?"

"Mommy," said Katrina. "I-I missed you."

"I only went to the supermarket for five minutes."

Katrina looked at herself. She was no older than 6, and her fist was clenching something. Her mother, a woman in her mid-20's, with shiny long blonde hair and Katrina's violet eyes, noticed this too. She smiled.

"What are you hiding, sweetie?" Mai Tenaiko asked. Katrina frowned and opened her hand. A digivice was clenched in her fist. Mai paled.

"W-where did you get that honey?"

Katrina shrugged, confused. Mai took it from Katrina's hand and put it on the kitchen counter.

"Well save that for later."

_So you can destroy it_, Katrina thought. "Mommy…"

"Yes Katrina?" Mai said, putting grocery bags on the kitchen counter. She looked at the clock and sighed.

"Your father's working late again. It's almost 7:30 pm."

Katrina's heart stopped for a moment. Almost 7:30 pm? If history replayed itself…

Mai's mangled body would be found at 8 pm.

"Mommy…"

"Time for bed, honey," Mai said, picking up her daughter.

"B-but I'm not tired," Katrina said, but she yawned. Mai put her daughter in bed, and shut the door behind her. Katrina jumped out of bed and opened the door a crack. She could see her mom in the kitchen; if her mother looked up she could see the door open a bit. Mai dug into a drawer and pulled out a pounding mallet. She hammered down on the digivice, frustrated that it was still intact.

"You're not taking my daughter," Mai muttered, putting the hammer away and grabbing a screwdriver. She started prodding it with the screwdriver until the door opened and Jon stepped in. Katrina couldn't help but smile to herself. Her father looked at least ten years younger. He kissed his wife on the cheek and observed her.

"What are you doing to your digivice?" he asked. Mai shook her head. She sighed as she gave up jabbing it and put the screwdriver away.

"It's not mine," Mai said, turning the oven on. "The DigiWorld has sent it to Katrina."

Jon frowned. "But, she's only 6. So young?"

"Which is why I'm destroying this," Mai said as she tossed it into the hot oven. "They're not going to take her from us."

"But, you saw it coming," Jon said, putting his briefcase down in the living room. "We were both digidestined."

"That's one thing I don't want to repeat either," Mai said. "They're not taking her and that's final."

Jon paused for a minute. He turned to his wife. "Mai, remember that prophecy? 'On the Night of Beginning, the Chosen Seven shall come forth. After many years the Chosen Ones will go to the True Land to fight for it. Only then will the Goddesses appear to aide the Warriors.'"

Mai looked away from the oven to look at Jon. "You don't mean…Katrina is a goddess?"

Jon shrugged. "The 'Chosen Seven' and the goddesses are what we focus on now. We have to let Katrina go. Her destiny's already written out."

Mai frowned and removed the digivice from the oven. She sighed at it, and then shoved it in a drawer. "We still have 'many years,' right?"

_No_, Katrina thought. _You only have 10 minutes._

Mai frowned at the trash and took the bag out. "I'll be right back."

Jon nodded as the front door shut behind Mai. Katrina's eyes widened in surprise and she threw her bedroom door open and darted for the front door.

"Whoa, tiger," Jon said, catching her.

"Mommy! No, he's going to get mommy!"

"What're you talking about?" Jon said, smiling. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

Katrina couldn't take it anymore. She cried, screaming. "Demon's gonna get her, dada! Don't let Demon kill her!"

Jon's smile vanished and he looked down at his screaming daughter. "Stay here."

"Hurry dada!" Katrina cried, but her father was already flying out of the front door. Katrina reached into the kitchen cabinet and pulled out a digivice. She, too, ran outside and looked out into the street of Highton View Terrace. A battle was occurring; all she could see was a large dinosaur and a humongous bird. But, Katrina ran as fast as she could, and tumbled down the last few steps. She could now see it, her father crying over her mother's dead body. Tears slid down Katrina's face as the digivice started to glow. Jon spun around and looked at her, wiping his tears, but Katrina could feel herself being lifted off of her feet. This was when she was sent to the Digital World for two years.

This was where her memories had begun.

"It's so dark here."

Katrina shivered as she opened her eyes. She was thrust into the middle of an ocean, a dark ocean. Katrina was scared, she was alone and cold. The water, which was around her ankles, now got deeper for every time she felt scared.

"Why am I here?"

"Katrina, you brat."

Katrina looked up and gasped. She was looking at herself, but the other Katrina was wearing a dark grin.

"Who are you?" Katrina asked as the water level slowly increased. The Dark Katrina sighed.

"Give up the goody-goody act, will you? Every goddess had a dark side."

"Stop saying that word," Katrina said. "And I'm not evil."

The Dark Katrina laughed. She walked closer to Katrina. "Yes you are. Why do you think your greatest fear has of the dark?"

"That's a child's fear," Katrina said, but the water level increased again. Dark Katrina's grin widened.

"It isn't when you know you can do some major damage."

Katrina took a step back; the water level was now up to her waist. "What do you want with me?"

"You mean, we," Dark Katrina corrected. "I am you. You are me. We are one."

"I'm not evil," Katrina said, but the water level increased so it was up to her chest. Her eyes started filling with tears.

"You're a selfish idiot," Dark Katrina said, slapping Katrina. "All you care about is yourself."

"That's not true," Katrina said. "I care for my dad and brother."

"What about Chantal?" Dark Katrina said. "Or Matt? You wished they were gone from your life."

"That's not true," Katrina said, tears running down her cheeks. The dark water was now up to her chin. "I care for my friends."

"What friends?" Dark Katrina asked. "You have no friends. All you have is me."

"No," Katrina said weakly, but the water was now drowning her. Katrina tried to swim up, but something caught her foot. She looked down and saw her dark self clutching tightly on her ankle.

"Stay Katrina," her mirror image said. "Stay with me. You used to always complain to me about how bad your life is."

Katrina shook her head and tried to stroke harder, but Dark Katrina wouldn't budge.

"You'll drown," Dark Katrina said. "This is the end of you. Give into the darkness."

"I won't," Katrina mouth, but regretted it. Cold water rushed into her mouth and into her lungs. Katrina tried to breathe, but it was too late. She was going to drown.

"Don't you dare give up!"

Katrina looked up. Adrian was swimming towards her, some other girl behind him.

"Adrian," Katrina mouthed, now being able to breathe again. Her dark self's grip loosened. Adrian and the girl were brining in bright tan and green lights, making the water sparkle.

"I'm here sister," Adrian said, reaching for her hand. Katrina's finger brushed it and she pulled harder, but Dark Katrina tried her best to bring Katrina down.

"Adrian, I'll get her," the girl who came with Adrian said. A strange symbol was glowing right above her heart and green light was emitting from it. Dark Katrina backed off, and Katrina reached for the girl's hand. The girl's hand closed around Katrina's, and she pulled her up. Adrian smiled at them as they swam to him, and when Katrina's hand closed around Adrian's hand she felt a strange sensation. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she found herself in Demon's study room; IceDevimon, Togemon, Angemon, Gatomon, Kabuterimon and Demon were locked in battle, and BlackGatomon smiling at her. Katrina bent down and cuddled her digimon.

"I thought I'd lose you too," BlackGatomon said. Katrina shook her head.

"Never, now are you ready to get Demon?"

BlackGatomon frowned at Katrina. "You…want me to digivolve?"

Katrina nodded. "Of course." Katrina crest started glowing and BlackGatomon glowed lavender.

"BlackGatomon digivolve to…!"

* * *

_**Not long ago…**_

"Wah!"

"Are you okay, Meems?"

"No," Mimi whined as she stood up. "I was hoping I'd stay on vacation, but no, I get transported to the Digital World, and my favorite blouse is ruined."

"I'm sorry, I guess," Adrian frowned. "Well, we need to find our digimon."

"I'm not getting anything," Mimi frowned, looking at her digivice. Her frown deepened when Adrian's D3 beeped.

"My digivice is going off," Adrian said, smiling. "This is great! Gazimon must be nearby somewhere!"

Mimi paused. "Did you just say…Gazimon? As in, Etemon's henchmen?"

Adrian turned left and right, trying to find the location of his digimon. "If you're talking about those mutated rabbit digimon, then yes."

Mimi frowned. "Wait, then, does that mean…didn't you say your sister has a BlackGatomon?"

"Yup," Adrian said, as the signal locked on. He took a step forward. "My sister and I have virus type digimon. They make great spies for us against Demon."

"Spies for Demon?" Mimi said, following Adrian. "You mean that digimon you were telling me about?"

Adrian nodded. "Closer."

Mimi looked around, frightened. "This place is creepy. I hope Palmon's okay-WAH!"

Something leaped from the bushes, making Mimi jump back in shock. Adrian grinned and caught the figure that leaped out of the bushes.

"Adrian!" the grey Gazimon said. "I've missed you!"

"How've you been, Gaz?" Adrian asked, smiling. "But, you have to tell us what's happening. Where are Kari and the others?"

Gazimon's ears drooped and he had a sad expression on his face. "Demon's took the entire digimon prisoner, and now he has four humans trapped in the castle with him. Unfortunately, he found out I was a spy. I barely managed to escape."

"Wait a minute," Mimi said. "Are you telling me Palmon is…?"

"A statue?" Gazimon finished, looking at her. "Yup. Wow, she's pretty."

"Back off," Adrian said. "Well, will you take us to the castle?"

"Sure," Gazimon said. "But I have some unfinished business to take care of."

Adrian nodded. "Mimi and I will go ahead and go to the castle, after sending Tai an email. Meet us at Demon's castle."

Gazimon nodded and jumped out of Adrian's arms. "Ready partner."

Adrian held his digivice to Gazimon and the little rabbit glowed.

"Gazimon digivolve to…Devimon."

Mimi screamed and jumped back. "Tell me you're joking!"

"It's okay," Devimon told Mimi. "I won't hurt you. Now, get going."

Adrian pulled on Mimi's coat. "Let's go, we have a lot of land to cover."

"Just great!" Mimi pouted, but she took off after Adrian.


	9. Chapter 8: The End?

_**Digimon 2: House of Horrors Series**_

**Part Eight: The End? **

_**Note:** I'm so so so so so so so so so _so_ sorry for rushing the story! I'll try to juice it up later!_

"_Gazimon nodded and jumped out of Adrian's arms. "Ready partner."_

_Adrian held his digivice to Gazimon and the little rabbit glowed._

"_Gazimon digivolve to…Devimon."_

_Mimi screamed and jumped back. "Tell me you're joking!"_

"_It's okay," Devimon told Mimi. "I won't hurt you. Now, get going."_

_Adrian pulled on Mimi's coat. "Let's go, we have a lot of land to cover."_

"_Just great!" Mimi pouted, but she took off after Adrian."_

_

* * *

_

"We've been running for an hour already, can we stop?"

"We've only been running for ten minutes," Adrian said. "And we're almost there; his castle is on the horizon!"

"I see it," Mimi said, panting. "But it's too far away! It'll take another hour to get there!"

"Devimon," Adrian said, running backwards. "We need you to get us to the castle!"

"He can't hear you," Mimi said, confused as to why he was screaming. Behind them, Adrian could see Devimon emerging from the forest, fighting off the Vilemon that came through. Mimi stared.

"I stand corrected."

"Evil wing," Devimon said and the Kuwagamon dissipated. Matt shut her eyes, but regretted it as she fell forwards on her face. Adrian stopped and he kneeled down next to her, helping her stand up.

"It isn't going to work out between us," Adrian joked. Mimi looked perplexed.

"I didn't think there ever was," she said, allowing him to help her stand up. "Now then, where is your digimon?"

"Right here," said Devimon as he flew behind them, and then swooped them up, flying quickly to Demon's castle.

* * *

"She's doing that thing with her eyes," Kari said, frowning.

"Try to bring her back," TK said, taking a step away from Demon. This was it. This was how it would end. "Katrina's digimon is the only one who's not frozen."

"Well, we need a plan," Izzy said. "This isn't a very good situation we're in right now!"

"Well digidestined," Demon said. "I guess this is the end. I wish it weren't so easy though. Farewell, digidestined."

Izzy moved closer to TK. "Take me."

Demon cackled. "The eldest first, I see. Well then, I'll make sure to end this quickly."

Demon's arm turned into a sharp blade. He took a step closer to Izzy and brought his arm back. Izzy shut his eyes tight, but opened them when he felt nothing. Demon was distracted by something behind him. Izzy looked over his shoulder. Adrian and Mimi were standing there, Devimon behind them.

"Missed me?" Adrian asked Demon. Demon growled.

"You and that traitor," Demon said. "I guess I'll finish off you first."

"Be my guest," Adrian said, taking a step aside. Devimon stepped forward. Izzy held onto TK's shirt collar to keep him from lashing out. Devimon turned to look at Adrian.

"Demon's an ultimate; could I go ultimate?"

Adrian nodded as he jerked his crest off of his belt loop. It glowed tan as he held it up to his digimon. Devimon glowed.

"Devimon digivolve to-!"

The champion level digimon grew slightly bigger, but he remained the same.

"IceDevimon."

"Go get him," Adrian said as he ran to Katrina.

"Free the other digimon," IceDevimon ordered. Demon laughed. "It's a shame; you made such a cute pet. Well, this fight will be dull. How about I free the digimon and you guys fight me?"

Demon snapped his fingers, and four statues appeared from the ceiling. The stone melted as the statues neared the ground, and soon three rookie digimon and a champion landed on their feet.

"Gatomon!" Kari called as her cat ran to her, tail ring trailing behind her.

"Tentomon!" Izzy said as his red bug digimon flew to him.

"Alright, Patamon!" TK said.

"Palmon!" Mimi said, watching Adrian as he talked to Katrina.

"You have to help IceDevimon," Kari said. "Digivolve to champion!"

Three digivices glowed as three digimon were surrounded in light.

"Patamon digivolve to…"

"Tentomon digivolve to…"

"Palmon digivolve to…"

"Gatomon?" Kari asked. Gatomon shook her head. "I can't, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Kari said, lowering her digivice.

"Angemon!"

"Kabuterimon!"

"Togemon!"

"Go get them," TK, Izzy, and Mimi exclaimed.

"Super shocker!"

Demon jumped away. "Is that it?"

"Without our ultimate digimon, we're useless," Izzy said.

"What can we do?" TK snapped. "Without our crests or Azulongmon's power they can't digivolve."

"I know," Izzy said, his hand on his chin, thinking. "But, there has to be some way…"

"Zero freeze," IceDevimon shouted. A wave of ice shot at Demon. The digimon jumped back in surprise, knocking over BlackGatomon's cage. When it hit the ground, it opened up and the virus digimon ran out. By then, Katrina had woken up, and she was embracing Adrian. Adrian looked at her.

"Ready to kick some butt?"

Katrina nodded. She turned to BlackGatomon.

"You ready?"

BlackGatomon nodded as she glowed lavender. Everyone, even Demon, paused to look at her.

"I wonder what she's going to digivolve into," TK said. "ShadowAngeWomon?"

"We'll see," Izzy said.

"BlackGatomon digivolve to…"

"You fools," Demon said. "My servant is returning to me!"

"You're the fool," Katrina said, holding up her shaking digivice. "This is the end for you. Give up."

"I won't."

"Then prepare to meet your match," Katrina said, spinning around. Her digimon stretched into the size of a woman and the light faded down. Everyone gasped, Kari's face paled.

"BlackGatomon digivolve to…LadyDevimon."

"What is this?" TK shouted. "Return of the enemies? Who are you people?"

"Wait," Izzy said. "That LadyDevimon is…grey. She's the servant of Demon. She's the one I've been seeing in my dreams."

Katrina spun around to look at Izzy. "_You're_ the one having the dreams? I thought Matt was!"

Katrina turned to look at Adrian. "This changes everything."

"Darkness Wave," LadyDevimon called. A wave of dark bats struck Demon. He laughed.

"You think this is enough to beat me?"

"Get him," Katrina said, holding her crest out. Lavender light shot out at LadyDevimon, and LadyDevimon was clutching a spear made of lavender light.

"This is the end for you," LadyDevimon said, her voice was just a smooth and soft as AngeWomon's.

"I'll come back," he said. "You know I will!"

"Darkness Javelin!"

LadyDevimon tossed the spear at Demon and he caught it in his crest.

"Damn you!" he shouted as he started to dissipate. "I'll come back, just wait!"

"We'll be waiting," Katrina said, coolly. "And I'll be waiting to send you back to hell."

Demon's last curse faded away as he vanished. Katrina grinned and turned to the others.

"That's the end," TK said as the other digimon de-digivolved. Patamon fluttered to TK.

"Yah!"

"Look, no scratches," Tentomon said, showing off to Izzy.

"I'm sad I didn't get to help," Gatomon said. Kari hugged her.

"It's okay."

"Mimi! Mimi!" Palmon cried. Mimi hugged her.

"You did great!"

IceDevimon de-digivolved down to Pagumon, Gazimon's in training form. Adrian picked him up. "Great buddy, now let's go home."

"Not just yet," LadyDevimon said. Katrina looked up.

"You did your work. Now, let's go home."

"The Dark Lord is gone," LadyDevimon said, smirking. "It's my turn to have fun now."

"Oh damn," Katrina whispered. "Let's go!"

"Stupid girl," LadyDevimon rebelled. "I'm in control now."

"What's with her?" Kari asked, standing next to Katrina.

"She's rebelling," Katrina said. "We have to stop her!"

"But," TK said. "We can't do anything against an ultimate! And Pagumon's too tired to fight!"

Katrina turned to Kari. "No, Kari has to fight her."

"Why Kari?" Izzy asked, running to them.

"Because," Adrian explained. "Kari's a goddess."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Glimpse:** Yes people, it's finally the end of book two. In book three (possibly the final book) the 'goddess' question on everyone's mind will _finally_ be answered. When LadyDevimon goes rebellious, Katrina refuses to help out the others in their last battle: the Prophecy. But, when Katrina accidentally reads it wrong it could cost either Katrina of Kari their life. And, what is Mimi Tachikawa's relation to Katrina Tenaiko? Stay tuned for _Digimon 3: Lost Prophecy_!


End file.
